Children of Ordon
The Children of Ordon are a group of four children who idolize Link and live in Ordon Village in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Biography Life in Ordon Village , the Children of Ordon's mentor and unofficial leader]] The children of Ordon consist of the two brothers Talo and his younger brother Malo, Rusl's son Colin, and Beth the only daughter of the owner of Sera's Sundries. Talo acts as the official leader of the group, though generally it is viewed that the teenage Link is the true unofficial leader and big brother-like figure to the group. At the beginning of the game, they mainly idolize Link, play games, and live a relatively peaceful life in Ordon Village. While Malo acts as their leader, he can be somewhat of a bully, especially to the shy and soft-spoken Colin, though like the others idolizes Link and tries to emulate him. Beth being the only girl of the group, tries to behave like she is older and more mature than the others, though secretly idolizes Link. Though Colin is shy and soft-spoken, he to idolizes Link and wishes he had more courage, like Link, though unlike Talo, Colin is more level-headed and aware of danger than Talo. Despite being the youngest member of the group, Malo possesses wisdom and maturity beyond his years, though usually follows his older brother's lead. In addition to Link, they see Ilia as a sort of big sister-figure and for the mort part respect her as she is the daughter of Mayor Bo. Acting as a surrogate older brother to the group, Link is shown to be quite fond of and protective of the children. He even has a photo of them on the wall in his house. On Link's day off, the children visit Link's House to wake Link up and Talo, Malo, and Beth inform Link that there is a Slingshot for sale at Sera's Sundries. Beth tells Talo and Malo if they want it so badly they can just ask their parents to buy it, but Talo points out he has no Rupees and can't afford it and tries to convince Beth to loan it to them, however Beth states she will get in trouble and tells the brothers to save up their allowances, only for Malo to point out their allowances are terrible and wishes he could trade families with Beth. The two keep pestering Beth, causing her to tell them to knock it off. Colin also informs Link the Fishing Rod he made for Link is back at his house and tells him since it is his day off, he should give Epona the day off too. While Link is enjoying his day off, Talo and Malo's father Jaggle asks him to teach the children how to talk to people from a distance via Z-targeting, indicating that some of the children's parents are aware of how much they look up to him and encourage Link to teach them. After Link purchases the Slingshot, the children set up some targets for Link to practice with and instruct him on how to use it. After Link receives his Wooden Sword that Rusl left Link's House, Link demonstrates some of his sword skills on a Scarecrow for Talo, Malo, and Beth. Talo and the Monkey After hearing that Monkeys have been causing trouble in Ordon Village, Talo tries to lead the other children into chasing down a Female Monkey that fled into the forest. However Talo ends up being kidnaped by Bokoblins along with the Female Monkey and the two are imprisoned in a Wooden Cage near the Forest Temple. Fortunately the two are saved by Link and Talo realizes that the Female Monkey was actually nice, though he keeps this from the others to keep himself from appearing soft. Bulblin Invasion and Escape to Kakariko Village On the day, Link is to leave for Hyrule Castle, to deliver the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield as the village's tribute to Princess Zelda, Talo convinces Link to give him his Wooden Sword, as Talo wishes to study swordplay like Link (likely as a result of his encounter with the Bokoblins). When an angry Ilia takes Epona to the Spirit's Spring after noticing that Epona is injured which she presumes came from Link carelessly forcing Epona jumping fences, Colin arrives and explains that it occurred when he was trying to save Talo the day before, causing Ilia realize she was wrong and apologizes to Link. However the three are then attacked by King Bulblin and his horde. Ilia is hit by an arrow and kidnapped, with Link chasing after he in hot pursuit, only to be transformed into Wolf Link after being exposed to Twilight covering Faron Woods and being taken to Hyrule Castle. During Link's absence, the Village is attacked by King Bulblin and children are kidnapped, despite Rusl attempts to fight the monsters off. Fortunately, the children eventually manage to escape and end up being taken in by Renado and his daughter Luda of Kakariko Village. Shadows of Twilight While Kakariko Village is covered in Twilight, the children are turned into spirits like most of the inhabitants of Hyrule. Together with Luda, Renado, and another Kakariko survivor Barnes, they hold up in the Sanctuary. Terrified from their ordeal, they are noticeably all scared and huddle together with Renado. Barnes manages to drive off some of the monsters using his Bombs, but ends up scaring the children when he complains about their situation, and off handedly mentioning the potential fate of one of the townsfolk who got grabbed by the Shadow Beasts outside, causing Renado to yell at him for scaring the children. Link who had managed to escape Hyrule Castle with the aid of Midna and learned from Princess Zelda, that Hyrule had been taken over by the evil King of Twilight, Zant. Upon returning to the village he learns of the children's kidnapping and sets out to rescue them and Ilia. Wolf Link finds his Wooden Sword which he had given to Talo broken and using his canine senses, he obtains the Youth's Scent which allows him to track them down to Kakariko Village, however since the area is covered in Twilight, Link must first defeat to the Shadow Insects and obtain the Light Spirit Eldin's Tears of Light, in order to restore Light to Eldin Province. Reunion After restoring Light to Eldin Province, Link reunites with the children who are relieved to see him. Due to the roads between Kakariko and the Ordon region being dangerous at the moment, Renado suggests he should leave the children with him until they can be safely returned to their parents. After Link fails to make it up Death Mountain, Renado suggests he head back to Ordon and consult Mayor Bo, as well as give Link the chance to inform the children's parents that they are safe and under Renado's care and protection. After reacquiring his horse Epona when she escapes from some Bulblins, Link returns to the village to inform their parents of their safely. Meanwhile, the children remain in Kakariko and apparently help out Renado, Luda, and Barnes with repairing and fortifying some of the buildings in the village. Renado's daughter, Luda especially enjoys their company as she is close to them in age. King Bulblin Returns As Link is returning to Kakariko Village, King Bulblin and his troops come charging through the village, headed directly towards Beth. In an incredible show of bravery, Colin saves Beth by pushing him out of the way and is captured by King Bulblin. However riding Epona, Link chases after the Bulblins to rescue Colin. An unconscious Colin is tied to a pole held by King Bulblin who uses a horn to summons his Bullbo riding troops to attack Link. However Link manages to defeat the Bulblins and King Bulblin forcing him to retreat to the Bridge of Eldin. After an epic joust between Link and King Bulblin, Link defeats him and rescues Colin. The ordeal helps Colin realizes the meaning of courage and earns him respect from Talo and the other children, as well as affection from Beth for saving her life. Colin collapses from exhaustion. Inspired by Colin's heroics, Talo decides to act as a lookout just in case of another attack, while Malo decides to set up shop in the old general store who's owner had perished in the attack on Kakariko Village. Beth joins Luda in taking care of Colin, following his run in with King Bulblin, though their efforts end up overwhelming Colin as they smother him with their attempts to make him feel better. When Link visits Malo's shop, he discovers that Malo has found a Hylian Shield while setting up the shop, which Link can purchase before his trip to Death Mountain (which is advisable considering the fire-based enemies he will encounter during his adventures in the Goron Mines). After Goron Mines After Link frees Darbus from the effects of the Fused Shadow, the Gorons come down to Kakariko Village to help the surviving townsfolk and the Ordon children. One of the Gorons assists Talo with his lookout duties, while Gor Ebizo and Gor Liggs assist Malo with his plans to expand his new business into Malo Mart. While checking to see how Talo is doing with his new job as Lookout, Talo notices Link's new bow and asks him if he is willing to demonstrate his archery skills. If Link manages to prove his skills by hitting all the targets, he will be awarded a Piece of Heart. Also the Hawkeye will become available at Malo Mart. As Kakariko Village's lookout, Talo warns the townsfolk and travelers to run if he spots a monster. However due to him being unaware that Wolf Link is actually Link, Talo mistakes him for a monster in a manner similar to his father, Hanch, Rusl, and Mayor Bo when Wolf Link returns to Ordon Village after escaping Hyrule Castle. As a result, Talo will warn everyone outside to run whenever he sees Wolf Link. This will cause everyone outside, from Renado, Luda, to any of the Ordon Children, to Gorons, and even Cuccos (which is odd as they are normally not afraid of Wolf Link) to flee the area. To return the town to normal, Link must either leave the village (by going to Hyrule Field, Death Mountain, or Kakariko Graveyard) or enter a building. Reunion with Ilia and saving Prince Ralis After removing the Twilight from the Lanayru Province, Link manages to find Ilia in Telma's Bar in Hyrule Castle Town, however he finds that she has lost her memory as a result of her traumatic ordeal. Desperate to save the life of a Zora child, Ilia and Telma wish to travel to Kakariko Village in order to seek Renado's assistance in treating the Zora child. Link offers to protect them during their journey and defends a wagon that Telma uses to carry Ilia and the Zora child to Kakariko Village, defeating King Bulblin on the Great Bridge of Hylia. Eventually they make it to Kakariko Village, were Renado manages to save the Zora child. Colin is revealed to have recovered and no longer bedridden. Link discovers the Zora boy is young Prince Ralis, who had fled to Hyrule Castle seek aid after his mother Queen Rutela was executed by Zant. Beth assists Renado in taking care of Prince Ralis after he manages to stabilize the boy's condition. Life in Kakariko Village At some point Rusl (who had set out on his own to find the children after recovering from his injures) manages to find his way to Kakariko Village and after finding the children are safe and learning of his son Colin's actions, he decides to join Telma's Resistance in trying to restore Hyrule to its former glory. Link occasionally returns to the village to check in on the children and the amnesiac Ilia. During his quest, Link returns to the Kakariko to seek Prince Ralis' aid into finding the Yeti which lives on Snowpeak Mountain (which is where one of the pieces of the Mirror of Twilight can be found) who reveals to Link the secret on how to catch a Reekfish which allows Link to obtain the Reekfish Scent allowing him to track down the Yeti on Snowpeak. Later, Ralis returns to his people in Zora's Domain and Beth is shocked to learn that Ralis was a Zora Prince, causing her to wish she had gotten to know him better. With Ralis back in good health and returned to his people, Luda and Colin hope that Renado can focus on helping restore Ilia's memory. With Link, Gor Liggs, and Gor Ebizo's help, Malo manages to purchase Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium, turning it into Malo Mart's Castle Town Branch, allowing Link to purchase goods from . The children continue to help out in Kakariko, while Link and the Resistance continue to work to save Hyrule. Epilogue At the end of the game, the children return to Ordon Village and Colin is seen carrying a Ordon Sword, indicating that he is learning to become a swordsmen like his father and Link. Category:Groups Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters